Psyker Abilities
"Acid!" Damage: 3. Elemental Type: Corrosive fluid. Mode: Blue Spell Ball or Touch. Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Fae (1/day). Effect on Shield: Breaks shield, rendering it useless, but user is protected. Requires 1 scrap to repair. Effect: If any damage gets through your armour, you are blinded until your health damage is completely healed. This is an agonising experience. If you take enough damage to be dropped to the Dead State, treat this as a coup de grace. "Astral!" Damage: None. Type: Astral Projection. Mode: Blue LED indicators. Immunity: Not Applicable. Effect: The psyker astrally projects from its body. Please note that its body will remain somewhere within the game space and can be located by players. Should the body be destroyed and its destruction revealed to the psyker, the astral form will dissipate. Psykers who astrally project can speak. "Burn!" Damage: 3. Elemental Type: Heat / Fire / Internal Combustion. Mode: Orange Spell Ball, Touch or Channelled Through Weapon. Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Fae (1/day). Effect on Shield: Breaks shield, rendering it useless, but user is protected. Requires 1 scrap to repair. Effect: If any damage gets through your armour, you are set on fire and must spend the next 5 - 10 seconds putting yourself out or else you will take additional damage. This is an agonising experience. If you take enough damage to be dropped to the Dead State, treat this as a coup de grace (i.e. you cannot be defibrillated). "Griefstruck Obey!" Damage: None. Type: Telepathic Control. Mode: Verbal Call (all who hear it). Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Psi-Field (radius), Human (1/day). Effect: Those who are experiencing unresolved grief or great sadness see those around them as the cause of their misery. They will even have delusions whereby someone they only met yesterday is somehow to blame for the death of a loved one several years ago. Their hostility increases rapidly within a minute and will end in a battle -- though they will not slay or coup de grace those dropped from their efforts. "Radioactive!" Damage: 0. Elemental Type: Radiation. Mode: Proximity to glowing green LED lights (within 2 metres). Immunity: Fae (1st 30 seconds exposure in a day), Augmentation: RAD Filter (5 minutes). Effect on Shield: N/A Effect: Radiation sickness will occur whenever you are within 2 metres of glowing green light sources. On the first second, and every 30 seconds after that, your health cap is reduced by 1. You can’t heal this damage until the radiation is removed with sufficient RadAway. Please note that some radioactive psykers can actively place radiation markers on various locations. While the radioactive object can be moved, please note that the radiation won't fade until a Game Master removes it. "Shock!" Damage: None. Elemental Type: Electricity. Mode: Yellow Spell Ball, Touch or Channelled Through Weapon. Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Fae (1/day). Effect on Shield: Bypasses shield to target user. Effect: When shocked, you will take a step back in pain and stop fighting for a full second. You'll lower the shield to provide a really clear opening for 1 - 2 seconds. Shock effects have an ADDITIONAL effect to unshielded robots and augmentations and will shut them down for 5 seconds. Thus if you have an augmented arm that arm will stop working for 5 seconds even though, after the first second, the rest of you is fine. You can apply shock protection to each augmentation to prevent this. Alphas and psykers are known to be immune to this effect. Note: This is a regular psychic ability that may sometimes be possessed by a psyker. "Shock Out!" Colour: Yellow. Damage: None. Elemental Type: Electricity. Mode: Yellow Spell Ball, Touch or Channelled Through Weapon. Immunity: None. Effect on Shield: Bypasses shield to target user. Effect: When hit by a "Shock Out!", you will fall unconscious for 10 minutes unless otherwise noted. Alphas, robots and psykers are thought to suffer a weakened effect from this -- treat a "Shock Out!" as though you were hit by a simple "Shock!" Note: This is a regular psychic ability that may sometimes be possessed by a psyker. "Smoke Field!" Damage: 0. Elemental Type: Smoke Mode: Proximity to glowing red / orange LED lights (within 2 metres). Immunity: Hashin (10 minutes), Gas Mask, Rebreather Augmentation (5 minutes per filter). Effect on Shield: N/A Effect: Some psykers release smoke clouds from their bodies which will continue until their death. Smoke will affect you whenever you are within 2 metres of glowing red light sources. You are unable to do anything but stagger and choke for 30 seconds while within a smoke cloud. After 30 seconds of being in a smoky area, you will collapse into the dying stage. If left within a smoke cloud, even a wastelander will have a 1 minute bleed out timer while dying. If you leave the smoke cloud before your 30 seconds are up to take a deep breath, other than some minor coughing and lung irritation you will be otherwise fine. "Strain Obey!" Damage: None. Type: Telepathic Control. Mode: Verbal Call (all who hear it). Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Psi-Field (radius), Human (1/day). Effect: All zeds, including those infected with the Omega Strain (other than Alphas), will be sent into a violent frenzy and will immediately attempt to attack those around them so they can either infect them (wastelanders) or kill them (anyone else). They won't bother to outright slay those they have dropped unless such individuals keep getting back up and attacking them. They will follow the Alpha who made this call, swarming around him, and will obey clear and simple commands unless there are living targets within 10 feet of them. "Strike All!" Damage: 3. Elemental Type: Telekinetic Force. Mode: White Spell Ball, Touch or Channelled Through Weapon. Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Fae (1/day). Effect on Shield: Breaks shield, rendering it useless, but user is protected. Requires 1 scrap to repair. Effect: If any damage gets through your armour, the bruising impact causes you to lose feeling and control of all limbs -- dropping you prone (if safe to do so) or locking you in place (if it isn't safe to go prone). Only First Aid and Biofoam can repair damaged limbs as is usual for a Vital Strike. "Slay!" Damage: Amount required to drop target to Dead State. Elemental Type: Telekinetic Force. Mode: Black Spell Ball or Touch. Immunity: Banisher using Sign (self only), Fae (1/day). Effect on Shield: Breaks shield, rendering it useless, but user is protected. Requires 1 scrap to repair. Effect: If the spell hits you, you die. Only a nanite surge triggered by a defibrillator within 1 minute of your death can bring you back. Category:Mechanics Category:Threats